First Glances
by Spawn of Madness
Summary: Luna is an unwanted halfbreed and her own kind dont appreciate her. Sesshomaru and his father are the only ones who have ever shown her such kindness. history of my OC.


**Ok so this is a little bit of the history between Luna and Sesshomaru, this is about pretty much when they first got to know each other. So ya enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Or Sesshomaru (no matter how much id like too XD)**

Luna's lungs were on fire, the tall grass whipped at her face and made the cuts sting even more.

"You can run but you can't hide, half-breed!" Luna heard the voices behind her, and pushed herself to go faster. She sucked in her breath as her foot caught on a root. She fell, landing hard on the ground, her long black hair spill over her face. Wincing she managed to look up. There was a boy, just standing there, watching her. She had met him before; he was the Dog Lord's son. He was different than she had imagined, he wasn't like his kind were portrayed to be. He had surprised her because he was kind to her… even her own kind thought she was worthless. Just then she heard the thundering footsteps burst out of the tall grass. Luna flung her arms over her head, waiting for the sharp pain of sticks and rocks but it never came. The footsteps stopped and there was silence, she heard the sound of hastily retreating footfalls. Luna glanced up nervously, and saw the boy glaring after the retreating wolf children. Luna slowly pushed herself to her feet shaking slightly. Looking cautiously at the young boy in front of her, she knew he wasn't going to hurt her; he had helped her before, but still… He turned to face her. Luna flinched slightly when his eyes met hers. She bent her head to look at the ground.

"Do they hurt?" Luna lifted her head "Your cuts, do they hurt?" He asked again.

"A little", Luna mumbled. The boy frowned starring at the ground in front of her.

"Come." he said. Luna stared at him. He reached out to take her hand, but she jerked away from him. The boy shrugged and turned to go. Luna hesitated a moment, then followed him.

They walked side by side through the forest. Luna watched the ground most of the way. They left the forest, and walked into a mountain path. The sun sparkled gloomily against her pale skin. Walls of stone rose up on both sides of the pass and water spilled down over their tops like tears. It then dropped away into deep gorges on either side of the path. Luna gazed in wonder at this sight, she had never seen waterfalls like these, it was…beautiful. The boy walked slowly beside her, matching her pace, his arms folded in his sleeves. She looked closely at him, she'd seen him quite a few times but she always gaped at him like it was the first time. His features were lurid. He wore a clean white kimono with dark blue flowers on the shoulders _(don't diss the blue flowers on a dudes kimono__)_ and tips of the sleeves. He had a long, white tail that he had wrapped around his shoulder, in a professional manner. His hair was long and snow white. His skin was pale and smooth. But it was his face that always caught Luna's attention the most. His face was blank and emotionless and his eyes, his eyes were beautiful. They were amber yellow and shown in the light reflected by the waterfall. Luna quickly looked away realizing she must look like a fool staring dumbly like that.

"What's your name?" She looked at him again. He was still starring forward up the path; he rolled his head to one side meeting her gaze. "We are technically friends and I don't even know your name."

"Oh… I—its Luna." She answered shyly. He smiled

"Luna," He paused. "My name is Sesshomaru.". _Sesshomaru _Luna thought. She swallowed then asked,

"Do you, um… live up here?"

"Yes" he said.

"Just you and your father?" he had told about his father the last time she saw him.

"Yes."

"What about your mother?" He was quiet for along time before he answered,

"I don't really like to talk about her. Were not exactly a close family."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Luna said nerviously. He shrugged and they walked in silence until Luna could see the path ending and giving way to a beautiful garden. There were cherry blossom trees in full bloom scattered here and there. Amazing wild flowers that were new to her eyes were littered about it. The fog was thick and floated above and around them. But through it she could just make out the faint outline of a house. As they got closer she saw that it was massive, kind of like _her_ father's house, the home was spread out over a small lake of water. Sesshomaru stepped into the first bridge like corridor. Luna followed him hesitantly, her father would yell at her for coming here but she was drawn subconsiously. With caution she glanced over the lake. At the end of the bridge there was a door. Sesshomaru slid it open and stepped inside. Luna was still stareing at the water and tripped falling hard on the wooden floor, she blushed horribly _I'm such a clutz_. Before she could mutter an apologie or push herself up she felt an arm around her shoulders and a hand wrap around her wrist. Sesshomaru calmly and gently pulled her to her feet. Then took her hands holding them steadily in his. Luna's cheeks burned as blood rushed into them. He looked silently at her cut and bruised hands.

"Sesshomaru?" a gruff voice called from inside. A tall man with long white hair and a stern face emerged into the room. "Oh, hello." The man said as he saw Luna. She immediately looked at the floor, her face a terrible mess of scarlet, her heart almost broke through her ribs. This was Lord Inutaisho, Dog Demon ruler and she was the wolf demon ruler's daughter looking a fool, covered in blood inside his home. Instead of chastising his son for bringing her, a filthy half-breed wolf, (because he could probably smell the human in her) into his presence, he smiled at her caring like.

"That looks painful," he said, "come inside and we'll get you cleaned up."

…

Luna sat silently in an average sized room with her hands held out as Sesshomaru's father rubbed a cooling poultice onto them. Then he bandaged them. She shook violently when he touched her. _I shouldn't be here_ she thought franticly.

"There you go good as new." He said standing up and walking around to the other side of the small table where he sat down and laid out a rather odd looking map and began to study it intensely. Luna heard the door slide open and Sesshomaru entered. He came and sat next to her, crossing his legs and folding his hands into the sleeves of his kimono.

"Are you going somewhere?" Sesshomaru asked looking at his father as if it was natural for him to leave every time he was caught staring over a map.

"No," he replied holding up a rolled parchment "We are. I received a letter from Totosai saying that those panther demons are making a ruckus at the sea," Sesshomaru growled,

"Those damn cats will never learn." Luna looked confused.

"Panther demons?" it slipped out before she could stop it, slapping a hand over her mouth she stuttered. "I—I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" she started shaking again. They two dog demons looked at her calmly.

"It's all right, you don't have to be sorry for being curious." Lord Inutaisho said soothingly. Luna swallowed, trying to stop her vibrating body. Sesshomaru touched her arm and she jerked.

"You don't need to be nervous either, no one is going to hurt you." His father added. "Now," he said focusing on her completely, the attention made her feel extremely uncomfortable. "You are Tagar's niece aren't you?" Luna stiffened. Both Sesshomaru and his father were staring at her expectantly. Her heart beat picked up and she quickly got to her feet.

"I—I really umm… have to go, sorry I just…" she turned but Sesshomaru caught her wrist.

"We are not going to kill you because you're a wolf demon." He stated. Inutaisho looked almost surprised at his son's statement. Luna saw the truth in both their eyes, but shook her head.

"I—know but still my uncle will be angry if I don't get back soon, umm…" she blushed looking at Sesshomaru "can I umm… can I see you again?" Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment then answered.

"Yes."

_Awe wasn't that cute Sesshys got girlfriend! XD ya anyways she ends up going with them to the sea and pretty much spends the majority her time with them after that, they become more of a family than her actually one is to her. Wow drama mixed with bad writing… anyhoo hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
